It's a Wonderful Leaf
"It's a Wonderful Leaf" is a season 1 episode that debuted on December 23, 1991. It is the only episode to feature Santa Claus. Plot Summary Bushroot is trying to do some last minute Christmas shopping and gets knocked around by the other Christmas shoppers and then chased out of the mall. He vows to make all the people in St. Canard wish that Christmas would never happen. Meanwhile, Drake is home decorating the Christmas tree and gets over excited and accidentally ties up Launchpad to the tree with Christmas lights. Just then, Gosalyn busts into the room on a sled and crashes into the tree. The sled, which was Drake's old sled, crumbles into little pieces and Gosalyn wants to open her Christmas presents now instead of the next morning. Drake tells her she will have to wait, but she has other ideas. She tries to get her presents and unwrap them early with the help of Honker, but Drake foils her each time she tries. Bushroot raises an army of Christmas trees and begins to cause mayhem and fighting amongst the shoppers. He then replaces the mall Santa Clause and causes trouble there as well. Tank realizes that he is not the real Santa Clause and pulls on his beard and knocking him back into the chair. One of the trees uses a giant candy cane and knocks Tank across the mall. Herb sees Tank flying across the mall and spots Bushroot in his Santa suit and hops in his lap. Just then a little girl brings her mother and tells everyone that Bushroot is the troublemaker. The mob chases Bushroot and Bushroot hides in one of his trees. Drake and Launchpad are in the mall getting some last minute gifts when they hear a commotion about people having things stolen from them. Drake decides to get into his Darkwing costume but accidentally dresses as Santa Clause. The mob sees him and chases he and Launchpad. They are able to lose the mob and Drake changes into his Darkwing outfit. He suspects someone is behind all the mischief and finds Bushroot. Bushroot call on his trees to attack Darkwing and Launchpad. Bushroot leaves with two trees and leaves three others to take care of Darkwing and Launchpad. Darkwing and Launchpad are able to get away from the trees and follow a trail of pine needles leading to where Bushroot is going. Bushroot goes around town and tells the trees in the houses to start grabbing gifts. Tank has eaten all of the heads off of the gingerbread men at his house and when his dad sees it, Tank goes into the living room and gets a candy cane off of the tree. The tree grabs Tank and stuffs him into one of the stockings. Bushroot then goes to Darkwing's house when he sees that the tree is not under his control inside. He puts a star on the tree to control it and orders it to take the presents. It starts to do so and the alarm goes off. Gosalyn and Honker come in and the tree throws a wreath over them and goes outside the house. Bushroot comes through on a flat bed truck and picks up all the trees. Darkwing tries to stop him and gets run over. They all jump on Darkwing's motorcycle and take off after Bushroot. Darkwing hits the ground hard and he and Launchpad are knocked off the motorcycle. Gosalyn grab the handle bars and drives it. She ropes the Santa and reindeer display they landed on and drags them behind her. The rope breaks and Darkwing and Launchpad are sent flying through the air on the Santa display. Bushroot makes it to the tree lot and thinks that he has lost Darkwing when Darkwing and Launchpad come flying in on the Santa and reindeer display. Bushroot runs off and they crash into the truck. Gosalyn shows up and can't stop the motorcycle and crashes into them. Darkwing tells Launchpad, Gosalyn and Honker to return the gifts that were left behind by Bushroot and his trees and he takes off to find them. Darkwing finds Bushroot and Bushroot sics a giant tree named Douglas Fir on Darkwing. The tree knocks Darkwing into a giant candy cane and then throws a star at him. Darkwing ducks behind a fire hydrant as the star bounces off of it. Then Darkwing gets his beak frozen to the hydrant as Bushroot orders the other trees to throw everything they've got at Darkwing. Darkwing pulls the hydrant from the ground and water starts spraying. He then gets an idea and uses the water on the trees and Bushroot and freezes them. Darkwing catches up with Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Honker and asks them why they are so glum. They tell him they have returned all the presents but that Honker's family's present weren't found. Gosalyn has an idea and the next morning Darkwing goes in the Muddlefoot's house dressed as Santa and gives them Gosalyn's presents. After he has finished and he, Gosalyn, and Launchpad are walking home, they find a sled at the front door and it says from Santa to Gosalyn. As Darkwing looks to the sky he sees Santa flying off. Quotes Darkwing: Hmm. Something tells me that some sinister force is sapping the season's spirit. Bushroot: (Pops out from his hiding place) I'm not really sinister, just misunderstood. Darkwing: A-ha! Bushroot! I should have known that you were really at the root of this riotous ruckus. Bushroot: Everyone's gotta celebrate in their own way. Old Man: My fruitcake! Help! Someone stole my fruitcake! Drake: Hmm. Who would steal fruitcake? Launchpad: I wish I knew. I can never get rid of the stuff. Bushroot: (Dressed as Santa) And what do you want for Christmas, little boy? Boy: I want a drum. Bushroot: That's good, 'cause I want you to beat it! Gosalyn: I am the the terror that unwraps in the night! Herb Muddlefoot: Hey who ate all the heads off all the gingerbreadmen? I wanted to do that. Girl: Ooh, pretty plants! (yanks on Bushroot's hair) Bushroot: Ow! Hey, kid! Easy on the foliage, huh? Girl: (screams) Girl's mother: (shrieks) It's a plant monster! Bushroot: Where? Where? Where?! *Darkwing: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Well, another fiendish plan nipped in the bud. Notes References The doll that Bushroot takes off the girl when she is on his lap when he is pretending to be Santa is a Darkwing Duck action figure. Errors Darkwing's Santa beard briefly disappears when Honker hugs him. Other * The original name in the show bible for this episode is "A Bushroot Christmas". * This episode is available on VHS from Disney Home Video: Happy Holidays with Darkwing Duck and Goofy. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Episodes available on DVD Category:Episodes available on VHS